The present invention is a string like element for cleaning relatively large spaces is teeth, such as the spaces in teeth which include bridges, implants, braces, orthodontic appliances or other types of conditions which may create unusually large spaces in which particles of food and dental plaque may become trapped and which can not be cleared and cleaned effectively with conventional dental floss.